First sight, first touch
by ever-raining-sun
Summary: Nick’s wife is being attacked. Which wife??? You'll just have to read. Chapter 4 is up
1. I don’t know what to say

I don't own any of the characters that truly appear on the show, the only characters

That I own are the ones that I made up.

R&R thanks J 

Name: First sight, first touch.

Summery: Nick's wife is being attacked.

**********

Chapter one: I don't know what to say.

**********

Nick was sitting next to Grissom's office. He felt bad for being there; it wasn't where he was supposed to be, but who is he kidding? He wasn't supposed to be anywhere. He looked at the floor trying to clear his mind, but he couldn't, so many things happened in that night and they all jumped into his mind not letting him rest, not even for a single moment. 

Nick remembered the look Grissom had when he told him about May. Grissom sure seemed surprise but he didn't say a thing except "I'll talk to you later at my office, you're off the case".

They all looked for evidence, all except Nick who just looked at them. There was no body, May didn't die, she was badly injured, more than just very injured; the doctor said that he wasn't sure she'll make it. She had no bruises on her face but she had a big one behind her head, they didn't know if there was any brain damage, Nick didn't care about that, he stopped listening to the doctor after he said that there's a big chance she'll die.

Nick blamed himself, he blamed his job. He couldn't stop thinking about the fact that he left her alone, but she didn't mind he wanted her to come with him but she said she'd be bored cause he'll probably have to go to a crime scene. If only she knew how right she was…but it wouldn't have happened if she went with him. 

The door opened, Grissom went out of it "Nick?"

Nick looked at him. "Come on in Nick", Nick went into the office, he didn't know what to say.

"I don't know what to say", said Grissom "I guess I'm sorry will be a start so, I'm sorry Nick".

"Is she dead?" He sounded calm but he wasn't.


	2. Flashback and back to the real world

I don't own any of the characters that truly appear on the show, the only characters

That I own are the ones that I made up.

R&R thanks:)

Firs I want to thank for the reviews, it means a lot to me. I'm trying to update fast but I'm very busy.

**********

(Flashback) 

Nick was sitting on the high chair in the club; he was talking to the owner who was his friend for a long time.

"So how's business?" asked Nick.

"Fine I guess", said Thomas.

"That's good, how's business in your personal life?" Nick smiled; he could guess Thom's answer.

"None, kind of boring you know, what about you?"

"The same man, the same" they both smiled.

**********

May, Julie and Laura went into the club.

"I'm so glad I can finally get away from my parents and Ben", said May.

"Why won't you just move here, I mean you hate living with your parents in that little boring town", said Julie and smiled.

"I know but it's easier for me, I don't pay rent" May said and set next to the table.

"You can come live with us", said Laura "you can stay for free till you find a job, you'll be far from your parents, far from Ben".

"I have a long time to think about it, tonight and my trip", said May.

"Are you leaving tonight?" asked Julie.

"Yep, a whole trip all alone", May smiled.

"Since it's our last night together before you go", said Laura "lets go dance".

"No way!" said May "I am not dancing".

"May!" Julie and Laura said together.

"You go dance, I'll be fine", said May.

"You sure?" asked Julie.

"Yeah, go have fun! It's not like I'm not coming back from the trip".

"OK but…" Laura said but May didn't let her finish 

"Go!" said May. Julie and Laura went to the dance floor leaving May alone.

She looked at them; they found some guys to dance with and looked kind of happy. May didn't like dancing, not when people looked anyway.

She looked around, she didn't see anybody who was alone, and nobody caught her eye too, well, except one person…

**********

"Don't you meat people in here?" asked Nick.

"They don't always come alone and anyway, I have to take care of things all of the time, you know me I always have the feeling something is wrong", Nick smiled.

"I'm a…what's the name?" asked Thomas.

"Perfectionist", Nick smiled.

"Yeah, I hate it but well what can I do". Nick smiled again he looked around. There was always someone special and interesting in the club but as Thomas said, they almost always came with somebody. But that wasn't the situation on that night, no one special, well, except one person.

**********

Nick's and May's eyes met.

(End of flashback, back to the "real world")

"Is she dead?" Nick asked again, ready to hear Grissom saying that she's gone.

"No" said Grissom, Nick was surprised "she's not dead but her situation is not getting any better".

"I see", said Nick. They were quiet for few seconds.

"It's not getting worse", said Grissom, he looked at Nick's face, he hoped to see a change it his expressions "no change at all". Nick nodded, he had nothing to say, he wanted to be at the hospital with May but it wouldn't help not her and not him.

Somebody knocked on the door.

"Yes", said Grissom and Sara entered the room.

"Grissom I have…" Sara saw Nick "hey Nick" she smiled.

"Hey", he said, he knew that Sara has news about the investigation he also knew they don't want him to stay there. "I'll go outside" Nick left.

"Well?" asked Grissom.

"The rape kit…she wasn't raped" said Sara.

"OK, anything else?" 

"No, how's Nick?"

"I don't know he's acting strange but well"

"Yeah" Sara nodded.

"He's having a hard time she's his wife".

"Wife…" Sara looked at the door "did he tell you why?"

"No, I didn't ask and it's not our business"

"I know said Sara "but still I just…"

"Just concentrate on the case".

"I am", said Sara "I'll go see if Greg had any luck with the DNA under her nails", she went out of the office, Nick was still there.

"Bye Nick", she said.

"Wait Sara" he said and went to her "is she OK? Is she awake?"

"No change I'm sorry", Sara didn't look at him "why did you…I know it's not my business but…"

"I don't know Sara I really don't know, I thought about it and I have no idea why it just happened".

Sara smiled to him "I hope she'll be OK" Sara went to the DNA lab.

"I hope so too", he touched his wedding ring "I hope so too".

*******

I want to thank Anat and Esfir who helped me. Thank you ;).


	3. one more flashback

I don't own any of the characters that truly appear on the show, the only characters

That I own are the ones that I made up.

R&R thanks 

****

*Flashback*

"Hey", Nick said, he was standing in front of May.

"Hey", she smiled.

"I saw you here alone and I see that, well I think that we're the only once who have no date".

She smiled to him "I guess so". They looked into each other's eyes for few seconds but for them it seemed like hours.

"Want to go out side?" Nick asked.

"Yeah", she got up and tried to find Julie or Laura but she didn't see them "lets go". 

They went out of the club.

"Air", she said, Nick smiled and looked at her, she smiled to him and they started walking, not knowing where.

They talked about many things, they even weren't sure what they talked about but it wasn't important, they both didn't really cared about the words they said.

"You know what?" asked May.

"What?" Nick looked at her.

"I want to do something crazy" she laughed.

"What do you mean crazy?" Nick asked.

"I don't know", she smiled "wanna join?"

Nick smiled "OK" he said, their eyes met again.

"What do you want to do?" May asked.

"It was your idea, you decide".

"OK, give me a second", they both looked around, their eyes stopped when they looked at one of the buildings.

"I have an idea" she smiled.

Nick smiled "lets do it". They both went to the courthouse.

***End of flashback***

*****************

A\N: I know it's kind of wired and stupid but that's my story. So that's how Nick and May got married. 


	4. nick and may talk

I don't own any of the characters that truly appear on the show, the only characters

That I own are the ones that I made up.

R&R thanks

This story will be shorter than I thought cause I need to finish my other story "Death be not proud", I won't finish "Lady in distress". 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nick was sitting in the hospital next to May's bed she was still in a coma. Nick looked on her face she seemed so peaceful.

"May", Nick said softly he wanted to talk to her but he didn't think she could hear him. He thought about how they got married and about how he left cause he got a call from work, a robbery, Catherine was in the scene when he got there, and he was very late. 

Grissom, Warrick and Sara had a case too; they had May's case. Nick smiled, he found out about it accidentally when Warrick dropped her picture, he asked Warrick who it was, he felt like everything is turning around him when Warrick answered.

Nick looked at May, her eyes opened.

"Hey", Nick said.

"Hey, Nick" she smiled "don't tell me" she said and looked around, it hurt her "am I in a hospital?"

Nick nodded "yeah".

"What happened?" she asked.

"You were attacked", he said "don't you remember?"

"Not really" she smiled "Nick" she looked at him "are we married?"

"Yeah" he smiled.

"That's good".

"Really?" he was surprised by what she just said.

"I just wanted to make sure I wasn't imagining and that I didn't forget all that happened last night".

"Oh", Nick said, he wasn't sure if he was relieved or upset by her words "how are you feeling?" he asked.

"Hurts", she said.

"I think I should call the doctor".

"OK" she said and Nick left the room.

*****************

"Well?" Grissom asked Sara who just left May's room, she talked to her about the attack.

"She says she can't remember" Sara said.

"Nothing at all?"

"Not the attack", said Sara.

"I hope Warrick will have news", said Grissom "lets go". They both walked towards the elevator.

**********

I know that in the first chapter I wrote that Nick worked on May's case, changed my mind, sorry. 


End file.
